


His Name

by caffeinatedlyyours



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedlyyours/pseuds/caffeinatedlyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble on Kris's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Name

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~
> 
> -Rin

Many people past her with little interest, for there was little to subject an interest to. She stood without being in the way of others, and was always facing the ocean. If anyone was curious, they might asked what she could possibly be waiting for, and to which she would respond with a puzzling answer. Like: “I am waiting for something that is neither mine or yours.” In end the leaving the person even more curious then they were to begin with. And to add on to their frustrations, she would not answer any more questions after that, leaving the person to walk away and conclude what they would of her. But for the most part, she was undisturbed in her wait for whatever it was, she was waiting for.

Until one afternoon, when the sun was about to set, a young man came and stood beside her. He leaned against the metal railing, facing away from the ocean. It seemed like the ocean held no interest to him, but he also wasn’t looking at her either, instead he stared ahead. But unlike her, he was quite interesting. In contrast of her simple get up, he was much more elaborate. He was decked with well placed accessories, his hair was neatly styled and brushed off to the side, and his clothes were all up to date with Paris, suiting his tall frame well. He also had a brightly colored camera that hung from his neck, always ready to capture bits of life and forever engrain them in a small 12-gigabyte SD card. She stiffened with his company, for she was very well used to not being noticed or subject to much attention at all. But something about this odd boy, told her he was not just some random curious passing person. So there they stood, close, but not touching. Many tons of people passed before he said anything. And when he did, she remembered his words, and she knew she would remember them forever. Even after he left, and she was laying in her bedroom, staring blankly at her white washed walls. He had told her his name. And it was Kris.


End file.
